Hate? Love?
by lenaetv
Summary: A Sasuke x Sakura One-shot. Rated M just in case.


AN: I have writers block for my other stories so I thought of this one-shot. ENJOY! Please R&R!

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the wall of one the many gambling houses that lined the narrow street. He's grown accustomed to life in this small village after he and his new team made base here over eight months ago. He felt it was the best place to be; another words it was far enough from Konoha.

He had already killed Orchimaru and Itachi years ago, but he could never go back to the village that he once called home. Especially after his last encounter with an ex-teammate made him realize even more that he could never return. Yep, you guessed it Naruto…….

It had already been five years since the last time the loud mouthed blonde attempted to bring him home. Sasuke could not remember the fight, but the words that were said between them played over and over in his mind more than he would have liked.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You really think I will go back to that worthless village" Sasuke smirked._

"_Your right" Naruto began sounding defeated. "You are better off without us"_

_Sasuke almost flinched at the comment, almost. He never heard Naruto give up so easily; it made him want to know the reason. "So then should I expect you to let me be?"_

"_Yeah yeah, whatever. Have a great life." Naruto sighed turning and walking away._

_Sasukes' eyes widened as he watched the one man he knew to never give up just……well give up. His mind was panicking, he didn't know how it was possible. He couldn't let it end here. "Naruto, why do give up so easily?"_

_Naruto stopped and looked up the night sky. He held his right arm that was dripping with blood from a broken bone that broke through his skin. "Hinata and I are expecting our first child in two months; I have more important things to do than chase someone who doesn't want to be caught." He sighed, his voice sounding distant and distraught._

_Sasuke stared at the back of the man that stood in front of him. He had no idea that Hinata and him were even together. He felt a strange pain in his chest thinking of his friends words. Naruto was living the life he wanted deep down inside. Of course he would never admit that, not even to himself. Therefore he ignored that pain and continued. "And what of Sakura? Does she give up on me too?"_

_A small chuckle escaped from Naruto's throat. He glanced over his shoulder at the raven haired man. "Actually" A devilish smirk crossed his face. "She hates you more than anything; she gave up on you years ago." With those final words he left._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was the last time he ever saw a member of the hidden leaf village. He no idea why he was bothered by the words Naruto left him with, but every time he thought about it that same pain hit him. Only nowadays the pain was more intense.

Sasuke shook his head of any thoughts and pushed himself of the wall. He strode down the busy street heading back to the place where he now resided. He had yet to call anyplace a home since Konoha. He glanced at the openings leading into the gambling houses now and then as he passed. As he glanced into the newest one something caught his eye and made him stop and stare.

Walking out, ducking under the canopy was a head of pink locks. There before him was a thing from his past, something he ran from on a daily basis. It took only a moment for her to see him and make eye contact.

So now here they stood, eyes locked with one another. But something was different about her, yes very different. Her face was not of surprise or excitement, her face was clenched tight in anger her eyes narrowing at him. Of course Sasuke's face stayed as emotionless as ever.

He couldn't help but break the gaze and look her over. She had grown much taller since the last time he saw her. Her hair had grown out reaching the middle of her back. And of course he couldn't help but notice how her curves filled out in all the right places. The simple light blue summer dress she wore didn't leave much to the imagination; the dress having only thin spaghetti straps to keep from falling of her shoulders, a low v-neck showing rather a lot of cleavage and the bottom hem ending merely an inch above her mid thigh.

For a moment as he took in the sight before him he thought there was no way this was the Sakura he knew. The Sakura he knew was scrawny and had a flat chest and no curves.

Besides if it was her she would already be hanging all over him. His eyes slowly made their way back to hers. Her emerald eyes glaring daggers at him. His breath hitched and his chest tightened. _It is her._

All at once his mind went blank filling quickly again with nothing but thoughts and images. Question after question, _What is she doing here? Why isn't she saying anything? Why does she look at me with hatred and rage?_ Like he ever really needed to ask a question like that, one that he already knew the answer to.

They stood their ground staring intently at each other, never noticing the many people that passed before them. No, the only thing they saw was each other. Sasuke couldn't explain the sudden feeling that came over him. It was strong and intense and scared the hell out him. Yes, a little feeling scared the great Uchiha. He shut his eyes and took a deep a breath trying to gather himself. He opened his eyes and felt his heart almost stop when he saw she was gone. He quickly scanned the crowd for the unmistakable head of pink-hair, out of the corner of his eye he saw the slight flash of pink, and glanced quickly to see Sakura retreating into an inn that was only a few buildings away.

* * *

Sakura changed from her summer dress into another more formal dress. Her mission to gather information from the owner of the new gambling house was not yet complete. She thought very little about her encounter with her old teammate, she knew if she dwelled on it she would surely be found out and all because the bastard got in the way.

She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed. "What a horrible distraction?" As if her words were heard by others, a knock suddenly was heard from her door. She glanced at the clock. She knew who it was; she could feel him almost see him standing on the other side of the closed door. _I don't have time for this!_ She yelled in her head.

Wanting to get this over with quickly, she opened the door, and it was no surprise to see Sasuke standing there arms crossed and an emotionless…… _No wait is that a smirk?! This can't be good_ she thought as she kept her gaze on him.

"May I help you?" She asked calmly

"Been a long time Sakura"

"I'm sorry I am afraid you have the wrong room there is no one here by that name." she said and began to shut the door.

She cringed as she heard his hand hit the door, pushing it back open. Her back now half turned to him.

"What is it you want?" She asked still remaining as calm as possible.

"I was hoping you could tell me what I want?"

Now the statement could have meant many things, but the minute she heard a small, even tiny chuckle escape his throat, which she knew was followed by a smirk, she lost it.

With out knowing what hit him, his back was pressed against the wall just opposite of the doorway. A hand clutched firm to his neck. He looked down meeting the murderous gaze of emerald eyes.

"What is it you want from me Uchiha?" She growled between clenched teeth.

He stared at her not able to believe that this was Sakura. Her grip tightened for a moment and then loosened instantly sending his back to rest on the wall, panting for oxygen.

"Go away" She growled and walked back to her room. Before she made it through the door her body tumbled to the floor below. She quickly flipped over ready to defend herself against the attack that she knew was coming. It happened in mere seconds, as her back hit the floor a weight settled on her body, and before she could react Sasuke had a kunai pressed to her neck.

"I should kill you" He hissed as he stared down at her.

Her face never faltered and she never showed him any fear. "You would have already if that was what you wanted." She said too calmly for his comfort.

His eyes narrowed as he slowly lifted his kunai with known intention to plunge it back down and through her flesh. On instinct she closed her eyes and focused her chakra throughout her body, attempting to throw him off her. She heard a frustrated growling noise from him and knew she had to hurry.

Only a second later the kunai flew down making a cracking sound as it stuck into the floor next to her head. Her eyes shot open in to see him face to face, his lips locked with hers. She stared at him in shock as she felt the warmth that covered her.

Finally finding her composure she pushed on his shoulders separating there once locked lips. She pushed him off and sat up quickly pulling the kunai from the floor and pointing it at him.

"Leave……Now" She said now angered. He stared at her for only a moment before grabbing her wrist, seizing the kunai and pulling her to him. His arms engulfed her as her body was pressed hard against his. His lips quickly found hers again kissing her hard.

She struggled in his arms and finally broke from his kiss, but not his grip. She stared at him ready to verbally attack him, her mouth opened but shut again when she saw the look on his face.

It was pleading, saddened, he almost looked lost. She couldn't help but place her hand on his cheek. His eyes closed as he sighed. It wasn't just any sigh, but a sigh filled with agony.

"Sasuke" she whispered as she gently brought her lips to his. This time it was a soft and gentle kiss, filled with passion. She didn't even hesitate when his tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance. Any mission she had before was wiped away from her thoughts.

The night continued as if in slow motion as there clothes were stripped and scattered throughout the room. There bodies intertwined with each other. Moans escaped as skin met skin. Sweat dripped and names were screamed. Hot breath and swollen lips exploring inch after inch of naked flesh.

The evening sun came and went; the moon now hung high in the sky. Two bodies slept holding on to something that they had lost once before, both sleeping more deeply then ever before.

Sasuke was the first to wake. He could feel her still naked body pressed to his. A smile crossed his lips, but did not last long. Deep down he knew he couldn't stay with her. He could never go back to the one place she wanted him to.

He gently pulled himself away from her, ignoring the loss he felt as he left her warmth. Dressing quietly and gathering his belongings he took one last look at her sleeping form. He closed his eyes etching the image into his memory. Without looking again he turned to the door. His hand rested on the doorknob as he noticed the note that was kept in place on the door by his kunai.

_Sasuke,_

_It's funny how you always leave me unconscious. Just please before you run away this time, leave my heart behind._

_Sakura_

He read the note over again and again; the pain he always felt once again struck his chest. He placed his forehead on the door as he pulled the kunai out sending the note floating to the ground.

_She knew. She knew I was going to leave her_ He thought to him self, growing frustrated from the feelings that rushed through him as his fist met the door.

Sakura woke up to find a cold vacant spot next to her. She knew he would leave but the she had hoped he would stay. She sat up and glanced at the clock, only to find a folded note blocking the clock face. Her heart skipped knowing it was from him. She carefully picked it up and unfolded it. Her eyes widened as she stared at a blank piece of paper. She looked it over, 'What is this? Why would….? What does it mean?'

"I was never good at writing so I thought I would just stick around and tell you." Sasuke said stepping out from the darkened corner.

She never even lifted her head to look at him. "Does this mean I at least get to hear a good-bye this time?"

"In a sense yes"

She sighed. "Well then I guess this is good-bye" She said standing from the bed and walking towards the bathroom, still not able to look at him. "Good-bye Sasuke" She whispered.

She only made it a few steps before two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Who said I was saying good-bye to you?"

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Again sorry for any mistakes! :) Please leave a review.


End file.
